Birds of a Feather
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Mitsunari Ishida and Magoichi Saica have a lot in common, perhaps a little too much in common. How far can their alliance bend before it breaks? HET. Rated M for later chapters. depression kid x gun chick.
1. alliance

Gun shots fired through the air. Swords clashed ripping through flesh and bone on the battlefield. Battle cries filled the air as thick as smoke piercing the ears of every man fighting for their country.

Magoichi Saica's heart raced caught in the heated battle before her and her army.

A group of silver-clad soldiers fired at her from a distance. She dodged them with perfect technique and crouched down pulling out her shotgun and gunned them down with one hit each.

She glanced across the battlefield and saw a general in trouble.

"Tch!" She pulled out a revolver and shot the enemy down. The general looked up wielding his own shotgun sweat pouring down his face.

"M-Magoichi!"

She stared with all seriousness. "Get a move on. There are plenty of men here. We've still got a ways to go." An enemy soldier charged at Magoichi and without missing a beat she fired at him sending him off his feet. The commander gulped noticing that she didn't even break her gaze with him.

"Sir!" He bowed obediently and turned away. He shouted to his brigade and moved out.

She ran past many men fending off the attacking foes. She heard a brisk whinny and looked to her right. There stood a tall black steed riderless in all this mess.

"Perfect." Quickly she mounted the majestic animal and rode north where she knew she would certainly find Mitsunari Ishida.

The dark king hurriedly struck down the Saica men standing in his way. He sheathed his sword angrily.

"I grow tired of cutting down all of these _fools._" Mitsunari turned to his adviser hovering on his palanquin.

Yoshitsugu exhaled: Mitsunari never seemed to be 'happy' these days. He looked up and saw the Saica leader traveling on horseback, her red hair flowing with the horses movements.

"It seems you won't be kept waiting too long, Mitsunari." He said in the slow droll tone he always used.

"What?!" Mitsunari whipped around and watched Magoichi's horse slow down to a trot before him.

"I am Magoichi Saica of the Saica faction." She raised her revolver firing into the air once.

Mitsunari stared up at her as her horse reared up. Her blazing dark eyes pierced down into his own, a frown that could rival his own on her face.

"Magoichi Saica. I did not think you would make it here." He held his sword ready to fight.

"You should not doubt the Saica faction. We are a strong, proud people." She dismounted the horse coming around to face Mitsunari at eye level.

Mitsunari bowed his head looking away and slowly back up Magoichi's body to meet her gaze.

"I have come to make an alliance with you, as repulsive as the thought is, it is in _both _our best interests. Ieyasu must be stopped. I will not allow the likes of Tokugawa to clip the Saica's wings."

Mitsunari frowned.

"I also know all about your little lover's quarrel with Ieyasu... I am willing to work with you, but know this- my people follow my orders, not yours." She folded her arms with an attitude.

"Your boldness astounds me. It isn't wise to be so proud."

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." She retorted.

Magochi Saica's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of cold metal against her neck. Mitsunari was closer now, the cold blade of his odachi resting ever so slightly against the skin of her neck.

"If you even _think _about betraying me... I will slice you up. Careful with that tongue of yours." Magoichi analyzed the heat of Mitsunari's gaze. There was not a trace of sympathy or compassion in those eyes.

Mitsunari pulled his sword away. Magoichi raised her revolver to the skies and shot out three blasts and shouted out the announcement of the Saica and Ishida alliance.

Mitsunari frowned at her and walked towards Yoshitsugu.

"Do not fall behind. It would be most inconvenient."

Magoichi smirked lightly and followed with her own men in tow.

Mitsunari sat down with Yoshitsugu. He surveyed the camp that his and the Saica army had set up for the night. The men seemed to be getting along well with the sudden alliance.

He sipped on some tea made from water from a spring near by.

"Yoshitsugu." Mitsunari said authoritatively.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Tomorrow we will be heading east..." He trailed off seeing the Saica faction leader standing a few tents down.

"Yes..? Of course sir. Why bring up this matter?"

"..." Mitsunari watched her pop some dry beans from a bag into her mouth. She glanced over feeling Mitsunari's eyes on her. He quickly looked down into his tea cup.

"My lord?" Yoshitsugu smirked beneath all his bandages.

"Nevermind. I'm going to get some rest." Mitsunari sat his cup down and walked to his own tent for the night.

Yoshitsugu floated away. "How very...amusing."

Magoichi rose early the next morning and spoke to a few of her generals. She had heard no word from the Ishida forces and sent one general to check on their status.

"Um..lord Mitsunari. My lord was wondering what the formation is for today?" The Saica's second general asked a bit nervous.

Mitsunari looked up from talking with Yoshitsugu. "Can you not see that I am busy?!Tell her to come here immediately!" He snapped. "Idiot...!"

The man's armor clattered with his shaking. "S-sir!" He scampered away like a frightened rabbit.

Mitsunari huffed annoyed but he was curious about his new ally especially it's female commander.

Magoichi walked with a gait that demanded attention. She put her hands on her hips coming to stand in front of Mitsunari.

Mitsunari frowned. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"Good morning to you too. Should I expect such a callused greeting every morning?" Magoichi scoffed.

"Tch..." Mitsunari rolled his eyes and continued his talking about course of action with the approaching battle with Muneshige.

Mitsunari insisted upon leading their armies eastward. Magoichi quickly caught up on horse back as well and rode along side Mitsunari proudly regardless of his loathing attitude towards her.

" stay out of my way, woman. This man plans on allying with me as well. I will be deciding if he is a capable man."

"..." She stayed silent. She glanced over at Mitsunari examining his taut jaw, his lips curled in a scowl. She wondered if his facial expression ever changed.

Once they reached Muneshige, Magoichi watched from the side lines as Mitsunari fought the heavily armored man. He truly was tough, this Muneshige.

"A warrior with two chainsaws... interesting." Magoichi mused to herself. Mitsunari got tossed back through the dirt creating a long crater in the battle arena that Mitsunari and Muneshige fought on.

Muneshige fought with passion.

"Mitsunari, you should hurry up and convert to Xavism! Become a follower of Xavi!" Lightning flickered around Muneshige's body and it disappeared as he continued. "Although.. I really don't care for it much..."

"You damned fool!" Mitsunari said angrily. He wiped the dirt from his face. "I will not allow such a petty man to enter into the western army!"

Magoichi shook her head and stepped in. "Hold on, boys." She looked at Mitsunari. "What about Muneshige Tachibana is not worthy of our alliance? He is a very strong and capable man. Surely you can see that for yourself."

"_Our _alliance?" Mitsunari growled. "This is _my_ alliance with Muneshige! Now stand aside!"

Magoichi grinned. "You are allying with Muneshige, then?"

Angered by the Saica commander, Mitsunari growled. Muneshige looked hopeful at the two bickering before him. Mitsunari looked back between the blue armored warrior and the gun slinging woman before him.

"Do not try and sway me, woman!"

Saica folded her arms ignoring Mitsunari's degrading tone.

He glanced over at Yoshitsugu and knew he had to accept Muneshige to strengthen his army like they had talked about earlier in the day.

"...Yes. I will forge this alliance." He said dully. Muneshige sighed with a grin and lowered his saws.

"Great! I can finally leave this place! Screw Xavism!My name is Muneshige, not Gallop!"

Mitsunari glared at Magoichi. "We will talk later, Saica." He said threateningly.

Magoichi followed him and their new partner back to the army.

They traveled by horse back until the sun began to set. Magoichi helped set up camp with Mitsunari's men. She could feel a cold presence around her and looked up seeing Mitsunari's form looming over her. She quickly tied the last rope to the post for the tent and looked up.

"Come. Let us talk." Mitsunari said in a monotone voice before he walked away. Magoichi stood and followed. Mitsunari could try as much as he liked, but she was not intimidated by him.

"I'm not one of your soldiers you can just order around, you know." Magoichi said pointedly. She kept a short distance from the purple clad man. He didn't acknowledge her until they were down by an open view spring over the hill the camp sat upon.

Mitsunari finally turned to her. "You may be a commander, but you are my ally. I expect you to follow any orders I give you."

She laughed. "You must be delusional. You are lucky to have my crows at your back. I control what they do, do not misunderstand that."

"Tch..." He clenched his fist. "Why must you be so..so..."

"Difficult?" She suggested.

"YES!" He shouted coming closer.

Magoichi looked over to a tall tree nearby hearing cicadas singing in a rhythmic pattern. The sun had already set and the world was a dark blue. The both of them had neglected to bring a torch. They were not far from camp but it was far enough that one would have been handy right about now.

"Mitsunari, every man is free to think for himself...or have you forgotten that in your short days as governor over Hideyoshi's claims?"

"Don't you say his name so carelessly! He was-"

Mitsunari was caught off guard by Magoichi Saica's soft lips touching his own. Her fist wadded up the front of his jacket lapel and she kissed him adamantly. She pulled back a little still holding on to his jacket. She could make out his facial features now that they were close enough. Mitsunari's jaw was slack in shock.

The red head grinned tapping his jaw shut and pulled away.

"I think it's about time I got back to camp. It's awfully dark down here. Who knows what could happen." She said playfully with her back to Mitsunari.

He stood there speechless and watched her walk away. For once Mitsunari had nothing to shoot back at the gun slinging woman.


	2. Invasion

The sun barely peaked over the land, but Magoichi Saica was awake and fully dressed. She stared down at her reflection in the spring water. Her fingers traced the outline from the miniscule scratch Mitsunari laid there as a warning. Dunking her hands in, she splashed her face readying for the day.

Up at the camp, Mitsunari stood looking down at the woman and remembering last night. He licked his lips and bored his eyes into the back of her head thinking to himself.

"My, My. I can only wonder what you are staring at, lord Mitsunari." Yoshitsugu's coy statement shook Mitsunari from his staring.

He frowned at the magistrate beside him. "Yoshitsugu. Are the men ready to head out?"

"As soon as you are, my lord."

Mitsunari looked back at Magoichi and clicked his tongue annoyed.

"I can only imagine what happened down at the spring last night. You won't stop looking at her, will you?" Yoshitsugu teased.

"Silence! Your voice is beginning to piss me off, Yoshitsugu."

Magoichi made her way back to the camp.

"We will leave now."

"Yes, my lord."

Mitsunari didn't speak to the Saica general at all. This day was used for trekking across the expanse of land over to Motochika's on land fortress.

Mitsunari halted their armies for a mid day break allowing the horses a chance to rest and drink down at a steam near by.

Magoichi gave a pep talk to her men. Mitsunari could not help but watch her speak to her eager army of soldiers. Each one called her 'sir'. She commanded her amry as she saw fit and decided they would enter Motochika's grounds first.

Everything about the Saica grated on Mitsunari's nerves. It was time to move out.

Finally, the time for rest came. They were a few hours outside of Motochika's land; it was perfect. Mitsunari ate his rice, quietly brooding over tomorrows battle with the sea fairing man.

Yoshitsugu had wondered off somewhere more than likely to sleep. He heard the sound of wood being dropped and looked over. Magoichi stood holding the tools to make a tent right next to Mitsunari's. He watched her begin hammering the steaks into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Mitsunari frowned.

"Setting up my tent." She continued with out stopping.

"Yes, I can see that, but why it is next to mine?" He said with an angry tone to his voice.

Magoichi quickly tied the material to the steaks and sighed standing up straight.

"Does it bother you?"

Mitsunari nodded. "Yes. It does."

"Well get over it. We have a war to win. I already have my tent up and I will not be moving it." She said firmly before walking away.

Growling, Mitsunari threw his rice bowl down and broke his chop sticks in half. In his anger he made quick work of undoing all of Magoichi's hard work on putting up her tent. Only the spikes were left in the ground, everything else was in complete disarray.

He smirked knowing she would have to do it all again somewhere else. With his mind at ease, he retired to his own tent after snuffing out the fire.

Magoichi returned later and made an annoyed sound seeing her tent was completely down. With hands on her hips, she looked over to the dark tent of Mitsunari Ishida. She grinned and pulled back one side to the tent carefully moving inside. It was even darker inside the small tent. She laid next to Mitsunari. She shivered feeling the cool air of the summer night even inside the tent. She was too tired to get out and grab her blanket and so grabbed the edged of Mitsunari's untucking it from his body and moving closer, but it wasn't long enough to cover her. She pulled on it and felt Mitsunari stir beside her.

"Share the blanket, you big hog!" She whispered determined to get some of the fabric.

Mitsunari jerked around to face Magoichi after realizing he wasn't the only one in his tent.

"Magoichi?" His voice came out rough with sleep already. She was able to grab the blanket and pull most of it around herself and she sighed contently resting her head on the ground.

"Tch!" Mitusnari leaned up pushing her shoulder. "Get out of here! This is my tent, not yours!" He hated being woken up and it was made more detestable by the fact that it was the Saica commander.

Magoichi yawned. "You destroyed my tent, so it's only fair."

"Fair!?" He yanked on the blanket but she resisted. "How is this 'fair?!'"

He groaned giving up and turned away. He was bare save his fundoshi. He voiced his discomfort to Magoichi, but she was quiet.

A few moments later, Mitsunari felt the warm blanket cover his cool body along with a body that was even warmer behind him. Magoichi smiled into Mitsunari's shoulder. She felt the dark king tense when she placed her arm around him. Theri bodies were presed close together, spooning comfortably.

This way there was just enough material to cover them both.

"Magoichi..!" He gritted out a warning in the form of her name. She chuckled against his ear playfully.

"I can play nice, Mitsunari." She stroked his stomach with her hand.

Mitsunari closed his eyes allowing the soft petting to go on, the arm of her yukata gently tickling his skin as well. He let out a sigh when her hand softly played with his toned chest. She bit her lip holding back a smile at the small noise he let out when she plucked at his tiny nipples.

Magoichi felt his body arch and she allowed her hand to follow it down, down to his fundoshi and rub right above the material at his hips feeling the beginnings of a trail of course hair beneath her fingers.

Mitsunari knew he was rock hard beneath his fundoshi and any more of these touches would make him turn on the woman. His hand quickly covered hers bringing it back up to rest beneath his sternum.

"Still your hands, Magoichi." He mumbled tiredly. But Magoichi had other plans for Mitsunari. She leaned over him pushing him flat on his back and laid a hot kiss upon his lips.

Surprisingly, Mitsunari kissed back. Magoichi's hand softly held his jaw as their kisses became deeper.

"Mm..you avoided me all day." Magoichi said as she moved to Mitsunari's ear biting at it.

He flinched and moved his hands to her waist to keep his control.

"Was it because of our talk last night?" Magoichi grinned down at Mitsunari, and whether he saw it or not, Magoichi did not care.

He sighed but did not answer. Magoichi's lips descended upon his again blocking oxygen to his brain. He forgot her pestering questions and made out with his ally feeling her soft skin through the fabric of her yukata. They parted and Mitsunari caught his breath. Through the haze of his mind he muttered out her name.

Magoichi rested on Mitsunari's chest feeling sleep beckon her. She held on to Mitsunari as he sighed calming himself.

"Hey, Magoichi."

He was met with silence. She was already asleep. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes feeling his body had betrayed his mind. Everything melted together as the dark curtain of sleep covered him as well.

Mitsunari woke up alone in his tent like usual. He looked for any sign of Magoichi from the night before and saw nothing. He stepped out after putting on his under armor and looked over to where Magoichi's tent was last night. All that remained were the holes in the ground.

Yoshitsugu greeted Mitsunari.

"Did you sleep well, my lord?" A smile played in his words.

"Yes. It was fine." Mitsunari rubbed his neck looking around and seeing only his men. He began putting on his armor.

"Oh? It was just 'fine' you say?" Yoshitsugu chuckled.

Mitsunari glared at him. He must have known Magoichi slept next to him last night.

"Where are the Saica?" Mitsunari snapped.

"They went on ahead. It seems Magoichi has some unfinished business with Chosokabe." Yoshitsugu floated in front of Mitsunari.

"I see. Then we should follow as well."

"Indeed, my lord."

Magoichi watched her men fight Chosokabe's army, each side duking it out til the end. She searched for Motochika, expertly avoiding all of his hallway traps. She somersaulted from under a pile of rocks heavy enough to crush a man's body. She huffed and stood looking back at the wall of rocks.

"Why hello there! Long time no see." A deep voice called out to Magoichi. She whipped around and saw Motochika smirking from up above a few flights.

Motochika dropped down shaking the whole foundation, his anchor spear on his back and hand in pocket as usual.

She smiled softly. "You haven't changed. I can tell already."

Mitsunari arrived with his army to back up the Saica. He was against the Saica invading first, but it was too late to change that now. He advanced quickly in hopes of meeting with the pirate. He jumped over traps and ran up flights of steps slicing down the enemies in his path. He looked around seeing two people talking in the middle of the large room below him. Magoichi Saica stood with her back to Chosokabe. Mitsunari watched and listened quietly.

"It's good to see you, Saiyaka." The pirate's hand rested on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "I don't go by that name any more."

"I think ya should... it's a right beautiful name." He grinned at her.

"Things are not like they used to be." She looked up at him with a hard expression.

He rubbed his snow white hair. "Yea..well...about that alliance..."

Mitsunari took that as his cue to jump in, literally. He jumped down from the ledge he was on to be level with the other two.

"Chosokabe. I hear you want to make an alliance with the western army." He spoke calmly keeping his eyes only on the other purple clad man.

"Aye. That I do." Chosokabe held onto the staff of his weapon.

"For what reason do I have to trust you?" Mitsunari's eyes narrowed. "There are many traitors these days."

Chosokabe frowned. "Tokugawa flags were found amongst the ashes of my men's village...to think he would do such a thing... it is unimaginable. It is not the Ieyasu I know." His expression turned to one of pain. " I cannot forgive that son of a bitch for what he did."

Mitsunari clenched his fist. "Ieyasu.. that damnable bastard. I will be the one to cut his throat. You got that?"

Chosokabe glanced at Magoichi and back to Mitsunari.

"Aye...er we good then?" Chosokabe blinked his one eye and looked at Magoichi again.

"I think we are." She spoke for Mitsunari and looked at the dark lord who quickly turned away.

Cosokabe grinned. "How about you nnd yer men stay here for the night? I promise no more traps. Haha."

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality."

Mitsunari looked over his shoulder seeing Motochika with an arm around the Saica commander's shoulders.

"Since ya all are here..especially you, Saiyaka-"

"It's Saica!" She said interrupting the pirate. He only laughed.

"Yea, Saica... we should celebrate our little alliance here! All three of us!"

All three looked over hearing a sharp buzzing noise. The rocks blocking the entrance burst being broken to tiny bits.

Muneshige stood holding his two chainsaws.

"Prepare to surrender yourself!" He shouted out and ran inside. He saw Magoichi standing with Motochika and Mitsunari peacefully and lowered his saws.

"..I'm late, aren't I?"

Magoichi covered a snicker and Motochika let out a boisterous laugh.

The way there were so close, that muscled arm around Magoichi, it bothered Mitsunari somehow.

Motochika's men entered the room.

"Ya dogs! Get the sake ready! We're celebratin' tonight!" The men roared in approval.

Mitsunari frowned and walked out needing some fresh air.

Magoichi watched Mitsunari's back as he left.

"Saica, please come this way." Chosokabe led Magoichi over to the table now set up in the middle of the room.

"Where is that Mitsunari fellow?" Chosokabe grinned. "My men are some of the finest cooks! Fish is there specialty! Heheh."

Magoichi sighed looking at Muneshige sitting across from some of her soldiers talking about his own experiences.

"He's gone outside...he is an interesting man." She glanced out the door again.

Motochika chuckled and poured sake for both himself and Magoichi and a third one.

"Here. Give this to him an' invite him back in. It's time to relax! Right mah boys?!" They hooped in unison.

"Alright. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything with him." She grabbed two of the sake cups and headed outside.

Mitsunari sat upon the steps that descended upon their prior battlefield.

"Mitsunari." Magoichi looked down at the silver haired man and offered the drink. He took it with a grunt.

"Why did you leave?" Magoichi sat next to him on the steps and drank the sake.

"I needed a moment. Do you mind?" He growled.

"Should I leave then?" Typically she would harass Mitsunari a bit more, but he seemed serious.

Mitsunari looked away.

She got up preparing to leave. "Chosokabe asks that you come back in to join us for dinner."

She stopped walking once she felt Mitsunari's hand clasping her wrist.

"...I will join you." Mitsunari stood and held onto her hand.

Magoichi blushed lightly looking away. For once she couldn't look him in the eyes. She hadn't expected Mitsunari to reciprocate her touches in the slightest. She removed her hand from the man's.

"We should go." Mitsunari watched her walk back into the room.

He cursed himself for trying to hold onto her. He did not want to show that weakness in front of his soldiers.

Magoichi sat next to Chosokabe as the men chatted with each other and ate their fill. Mitsunari ate a little but mostly brooded over his food pushing it around lost in his thoughts. When he looked up Magoichi and the pirate were gone.

"Hmph..." Mitsunari walked around looking for a place to rest for the night.

"My lord! There you are."

"Yoshitsugu, where have you been hiding?"

The leper grinned. "I have been collecting information... Mitsunari, you look flat out exhausted." Yoshitsugu sounded genuinely concerned.

"I am tired." Mitsunari sighed rubbing his face.

"Motochika has offered us a place to sleep. These rooms down this hallway he said are all ours for the evening." Yoshitsugu pointed to the rooms.

"Where are Magoichi and that dumb pirate?" Mitsunari spoke of the pirate vehemently.

"I did see them go this way..but I never saw anyone leave." Yoshitsugu watched Mitsunari's expression grow to one of complete anger.

"Chosokabe!" Mitsunari stomped down the hall checking every room.

Mitsunari came upon the last door. His chest heaved with anger. He did not understand why, but he did not want that man alone with Magoichi.

He slid the last door open keeping his eyes open wanting to see what ever was behind the last door.

Magoichi sat with a beautifully colored bird on her shoulder. Chosokabe sat across from her holding various toys and pieces of food for the parrot to eat.

"Yep. This here is my baby!" Motochika grinned. He looked over hearing the door open.

"There ya are, Mitsunari! I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep at the table!" He laughed and Magoichi petted the parrot who lightly flapped it's wings rustling her hair.

Mitsunari stared down Magoichi and the white haired sea devil. Chosokabe cleared his throat and took the bird back on his own arm.

"I guess it's gettin' late. I'll see ya two in the mornin!" He grinned at Magoichi and left.

Magoichi sighed standing up. "You don't have to be so hateful towards him."

"Tch.. I am not 'hateful'." Mitsunari denied his actions.

"Then you should at least say something instead of glaring him down. He is your ally now."

"That matters not." Mitsunari came closer.

Magoichi removed her gloves. "Chosokabe is a good man. You will see that soon enough."

He scoffed and shook his head. "A man who is a pirate is not an ideal man. I don't trust him."

Magoichi turned to Mitsunari frowning. "I can vouch for him. He definitely is trustworthy. I know him from way back. I know you will warm up to him."

He looked away folding his arms. "I don't thin I will warm up to him as much as you have." He said with an accusing tone.

Magoichi raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mitsunari grunted turning away. "...It's nothing."

She grinned seeing right through his transparent front. "I get it. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Mitsunari's cheeks lightly tinged red in embarrassment.

"I-I never said such a thing!" He became defensive. Magoichi's hand took his own. She gently removed the spiked glove from it and traced his palm lightly. Mitsunari gulped meeting Magoichi's stare.

"That's alright. I promise I won't tell anyone." She smirked as Mitsunari yanked his hand away.

Magoichi turned away removing the sashes from around her hips folding them neatly.

"Will you be sleeping here tonight?" She didn't turn around. She felt more in control this way.

Mitsunari stared after her. "You have not destroyed my room, so I don't think I will repay that little 'favor' from last night."

Magoichi turned to Mitsunari with a small laugh walking his way.

"I could fix that right now, but I'd rather you stay because you want to, not out of necessity." Her hands grabbed the white knot at his waist untying it. Mitsunari stared hard at Magoichi. This woman desired his company.

Laughs and hearty shouts could be heard from outside the room. The men were still enjoying themselves with wine and sake.

"No one will notice if you do, Mitsunari. They are all too merry down there." Magoichi leaned in giving Mitsunari the slightest of kiss to which Mitsunari parted his lips.

"Take all of your armor off. It really gets in the way." Magoichi winked at the dark king before walking away.

Anxiously, Mitsunari took the hard plates from his body and looked down at himself. Compared to Motochika, he was a scrawny beanstalk that wielded a sharp feather. He wondered how Motochika was not here in his place. He looked up seeing Magoichi removing her top. She undid the laces in the back, her orange hair and exposed back facing Mitsunari. He gulped watching her slide a yukata on, the same one from last night, he supposed. Her tan pants were soon gone as well. She turned around and Mitsunari removed his under armor left only in his fudoshi again.

Magoichi blew out a couple of lit candles leaving only two lit. The room became much darker.

Mitsunari watched her lay out the mats and sheets and knelt down across from her. She finished and looked up at him. He seemed to be waiting for her to lie down first so she pulled back the sheets sliding her legs in and patted his side encouragingly.

"Come."

Mitsunari sat next to her unwilling to be submissive and lie down first.

"Lay down, Magoichi." He said in snippy voice. Mitsunari was pleasantly surprised to see her lay down without further question. He leaned over her trapping her between his arms and bent down kissing her soft lips. She grabbed on to Mitsunari's back enjoying his timid kisses. Magoichi grinned to herself; He was a dominating monster on the battlefield, but here he seemed so unsure.

"Don't be afraid, Mitsunari." She looked up into Mitsunari's eyes. His brow knitted.

"I am not afraid, woman."

"Then why do you hesitate?" Magoichi parted her legs around Mitsunari. He shuddered against her.

"I...do not wish to harm you." He gave an unsure glance to Magoichi.

"I trust that you will not." Magoichi gave him a serious look. She grabbed the back of his neck coaxing him down for another kiss.

With Magoichi's encouragement, Mitsunari opened her yukata. He pushed the shoulders off and followed the seam down cupping one of her full breasts. He looked up hearing her mewl softly. Her legs move around him pulling him closer. He cursed under his breath. He was so very close to that warmth but alas his fundoshi was in the way.

Mitsunari kept strong eye contact with Magoichi. He moved down licking one pert nipple. He felt her hand in his hair egging him on, so he continued to touch and tease and rub her breasts. He couldn't help but let out his own groan amongst her soft noises. Her hips rolled against his creating powerful tremors that flowed from her hips to his own.

"Mitsunari..." She called his name and he offered her a hot kiss. Slim pale hands searched the Saica commander's body. One dipped down where their bodies rocked together teasingly. Mitsunari parted the kiss sliding one finger inside Magoichi.

She gasped against his lips. He bit her bottom lip feeling her hot velvety insides stir around his single digit. He wiggled it around and enjoyed watching Magoichi melt beneath him. She arched against the finger pressing her chest flush against Mitsunari's, her hot breath bringing goose pimples to his flesh. He shuddered and caught her lips once more relishing in the fact that he was the one causing her pleasure with just a simple finger.

Soon he withdrew it feeling just how wet she was. He rubbed her softly and heard her breath hitch. He smirked down at her.

"I won't be stopping, Magoichi." He tossed aside his fundoshi allowing her to see his proud erection.

"Neither will I." Magoichi sat up. Mitsunari frowned.

"What are you doing? Lie back down!" He needed to fill her.

"Be patient, Mitsunari." She leaned down taking hold of Mitsunari's shaft stroking it from base to tip.

"Shit..." Mitsunari had not expected her to touch him so easily. He stayed on his knees and watched her tongue slide over the tip. He let out a small noise and felt himself swell eagerly.

His cheeks flushed with arousal as he watched her tongue slide over his cock. She grabbed the base and her eyes met Mitsunari's as she took him inside her mouth.

"Magoichiiii..."A hiss met her ears. Mitsunari rubbed her head and bucked his hips wanting more of her delicious heat.

The red head pulled away smirking triumphantly. Mitsunari fell on his backside and Magoichi followed sitting in his lap.

"I cant let you have all the fun, Mitsunari."

He gasped feeling her grab tight around the base of his shaft and moaned as she finally allowed him to breach her.

She arched down feeling him slide all the way inside. He growled holding onto her. He didn't know if he could last long with the way her insides trembled around his member.

She held his head meeting his lustful gaze with her own.

"Are you about to cum already?" She smirked.

Mitsunari glared at her. Even this had to be a challenge. She rolled her hips down on his throbbing manhood.

"I..I won't cum first." Mitsunari groaned and thrust up inside her. Their bodies rocked together in fluid motions.

"I'll make you cum, Mitsunari." She promised in a breathy voice. She pressed his face into her breasts. He moaned against her and adored her body with licks and kisses as they drove their bodies together.

"Mitsunari.." She arched down on him and a tremor of spasms ran down around Mitsunari's member.

He clenched his eyes tight trying to hold back. It had been so long since he coupled with someone. It was too good to not let himself indulge and he came inside her letting out a strangled groan.

Panting, Magoichi smiled. She tilted Mitsunari's chin up.

"How cute..."

He pulled his face away. "It is not 'cute'." He looked away. She leaned in licking his ear and he shuddered.

"I hope you know you're not finished yet."

His breath hitched feeling his insides clamp around his softening flesh inside.

"Ma-goichi.." He stuttered closing his eyes. She pulled off from Mitsunari and laid back against the mat.

"Come here, lover boy." She crooked her finger.

Mitsunari panted. He watched her foot poke at his shaft and gently message it. He bit his lip; he was starting to get hard again. Angrily, he pushed her foot aside and crawled over her grabbing her hips.

"Ah!" She let out a surprised gasp being pulled further down on the mat. She let out a small laugh and looked up at Mitsunari. His eyes searched hers, but for what she wasn't sure.

Their lips crossed again this time with more passion. Mitsunari's dominating touches forced Magoichi to sumbit.

"M-Mitsunari!" She gasped as he entered her with a groan.

The silver haired lord moved with quick thrusts inside of Magoichi Saica. She cried out with each long stroke. Mitsunari gritted his teeth looking down into her face. She kept her eyes closed and called out for Mitsunari.

He drove himself faster into Magoichi. He groaned and kissed her cheek feeling her keen down to meet him with each thrust.

Suddenly, her body shuddered, her fingernails digging into Mitsunari's flesh as her orgasm rocked her hard.

"Damn it...Magoichi!" Mitsunari thrust deliberately into the red head under him.

She shook moaning out in pleasure.

"Mitsunari!" Her muscles forced every last drop of cum from her silver haired lover. He moaned open mouthed at the amazing feeling.

Mitsunari was pulled down into a hot kiss. He caressed Magoichi's sides as they made out. Magoichi pulled back first with a smile on her face.

"Mitsunari...you're a stallion! Who would have guessed." Her hand touched Mitsunari's face and he covered it with his own looking down at her.

He had wanted to claim this woman for himself since he first laid eyes on her. He could not deny that each quarrel they had only made him want her more.

Magoichi noticed Mitsunari's long stare.

"What is it?" Her hands lightly touched Mitsunari's chest. He laid down next to her looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing." He sighed.

Magoichi looked at him seeing his brow furrowed as usual.

He was slightly startled when Magoichi cuddled up next to him.

He frowned, but he enjoyed her soft body against his none the less. He even embraced her hearing her soft even breathing as she slept. He gulped looking back at the ceiling and closed his eyes being lulled to sleep by the party still going on outside.

**Omg. I write yaoi's too much. Idk how much I like this hetero business. lmao**


	3. ambush

Magoichi woke up slowly. She smiled remembering last night. She hugged Mitsunari tightly feeling him colapse into a soft mushy form. She opened her eyes realizing she held onto her yukata crumpled into a ball.

She heaved a sigh and sat up. She was the only one in the room this time. She hurriedly got dressed and walked out hearing voices coming from down in the open room where the party happened last night. Magoichi was surprised drunken men did not lay scattered about the room, instead it looked as if no party had ever happened.

Motochika stood with Mitsunari talking. She leaned against the rail listening to them talk.

"...I will send a squad of my men along with you. Will that do?" Motochika offered.

"You'd better make it two...and what of yourself?" Mitsunari spoke with more concentration today.

The sea captain grinned. " I'll be stayin' here for a while. There are a few things I gotta...get sorted out. I can join you by the end of the week." Motochika stared intently at the dark king.

Mitsunari smirked inwardly. Magoichi saw it too.

"Fine." Mitsunari accepted the terms. "I will keep a few of my men here as well."

Motochika shrugged. "If that'll make ya feel better." He could tell Mitsunari was not fond of him. He looked up seeing Magoichi walk down the steps.

"Good moring, generals." She stopped a few feet from the two. Mitsunari gave a sidelong glance at her.

"Magoichi." He nodded acknowledging her.

"How'd you sleep?" Motochika chuckled. "I hope my men weren't too loud for ya."

"Not at all. I slept like a baby." Magoichi shot a quick look at Mitsunari who immediately turned away.

"I think my men enjoyed the break as well, Motochika."

"I'd think so!" He patted Magoichi's back. She looked at the pirate smiling slightly.

'Mitsunari's leather glove squeaked against his sword.

"Let's get a move on then." He walked out.

"Not even a thank you..." Magoichi clicked her tongue.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for an old friend." He grinned showing off his pearly teeth.

"Thanks again. I will see you soon then?" She headed to the door, Chosokabe walking her out.

"Aye. Soon enough I suspect."

Mitsunari watched Magoichi exit and mounted his horse pretending to ignore the two.

Motochika offered Magoichi a boost with his hands and she took it easily sitting upon the majestic animal.

Grumpily, Mitsunari pushed his way to the front of their armies setting men aside to stay with Motochika.

Yoshitsugu floated on his litter next to Mitsunari startling the lord.

"Would you stop doing that, Magistrate?" Mitsunari hissed looking away angrily.

"I do not enjoy surprises." He muttered gloomily looking out to the east.

"Aw...why the long face, Mitsunari?" Yoshitsugu teased.

The silver haired man's grip on the reigns tightened.

"Did you not get enough sleep, my lord?" Mitsunari looked into Yoshitsugu's pale eyes seeing a hint of mischief inside those nearly blind orbs.

"...I slept well, thank you."

"Ah. I'm very glad to hear that. While we have a moment, I believe I have some useful information for you."

"Go on. What is it?" Mitsunari asked irritated by Yoshitsugu's teasing. The leper came closer to whisper into his ear.

"Magoichi Saica..." Yoshitsugu trailed off whispering the rest to Mitsunari.

Mitsunari gritted his teeth pissed off.

"What!?" He hissed in a rough voice.

"I heard it from some of Motochika's men last night." Mitsunari looked baffled at the bandaged man, mouth open in surprise.

"Are we going to leave sometime today?" Magoichi asked in a loud voice.

Mitsunari looked over at her with an expression that could kill. Unfortunately, she was too busy fiddling with something on the other side of her horsenotice. He snapped the reigns giving a command and lead their men forward.

Magoichi who had been preoccupied sighed glaring after him.

"What is his problem..." she followed now in the middle of their hoard of men.

Mitsunari gritted his teeth. What Yoshitsugu revealed pissed him off. His blood boiled with pure jealousy.

Yoshitsugu watched the men ride off and followed behind the group of soldiers.

"It is for your own good, Mitsunari..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

En route to confront Ieyasu, Mitsunari rode fast at the head of his army. He snapped the reigns making the horse go as fast as he possibly could.

Magoichi watched him wondering just what was going on inside his head.

Mitsunari began his decent down a grassy hill. He was a good ten yards ahead of everyone else. He frowned lost in thought. It took everything within himself to not turn around and confront Magoichi right now.

A sharp noise passed Mitsunari's ear. He looked ahead and many arrows were being shot directly at him.

"Shit!" Mitsunari growled taking out his sword to deflect them. "It's an ambush!" He called back to the others.

Magoichi gasped seeing the arrows aimed at the other general. He expertly sliced the arrows up not a single one hitting his body.

The men were laden with red armor and carried the flag of the Takeda.

Pushed past the point of being annoyed, Mitsunari eagerly sliced at the men blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!" Mitsunari jumped from his horse and ran through the crowd of men sending them scattering towards the air, blood and screams filling the void. The Takeda men were running wild out of their hiding place in the thick foliage. He took off running into the thicket of trees.

Magoichi sent her men out to gain control over the situation. She sped off after Mitsunari. He was acting too brash for her liking.

"Mitsunari!" She called out chasing after him. "Why must you be so quick? Hya!"

She snapped the reigns moving faster trampling men as she went.

* * *

Mitsunari arrived at a break in the fighting. A small stream trickled through the forest.

A rat tailed man stood across the stream, spears in hand, flames biting at the blades.

"What reason do you have for ambushing my army? Speak!" Mitsunari pointed the tip of his long odachi in the man's direction.

"I come to ask for an alliance!" He yelled down to the other lord.

"Tch! If that's all you wanted, you should have just asked! How childish!" Mitsunari spat out his insult.

"Mitsunari Ishida, I Yukimura Sanada humbly ask to forge an alliance with you!" He clenched his fist tight wielding his spears.

Mitsunari crouched down sliding his foot through the sodden earth beneath. He raised his sword ready to fight.

"I will allow it... if you can defeat me, boy."

Yukimura nodded affirmatively.

* * *

"Let's begin!"

Magoichi shot down the line of archers blocking her way wielding two pisitols. She quickly reloaded and looked up seeing Mitsunari kneeling in a stream up ahead. A warrior in red stood across from him.

Magoichi came closer gracefully jumping down from the horse she rode.

Yukimura healed his spear high. From what Magoichi could tell, Mitsunari was wounded. He panted heavily glaring from the other man to Magoichi.

Quickly, she drew her gun pointing it at Yukimura. She glared hard at him deeming him the enemy.

"Drop your weapon." She slowly came to stand in front of Mitsunari blocking his path.

"Please, miss," Yukimura smiled scratching his head. "I-" Magoichi fired a round straight past Yukimura's head nailing the tree directly behind him. Magoichi was used to men not taking her seriously. Naturally, shooting was her answer to everything.

He nervously laughed looking back at it and lowered his spears.

Mitsunari winced looking up at his ally. "Magoichi," His voice was hoarse with pain.

She turned looking down at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you able to stand?" she reached out her hand to Mitsunari. He almost decided to reach for her, but he remembered Yoshitsugu's awful tale and looked down.

"I'm fine, woman!" He turned away standing up.

Magoichi turned her attention back to Yukimura. She raised her gun again.

"Allow me to finish him off."

Yukimura stepped backwards. "Please, miss! It is not my intention to-"

"Put your gun away, _Saica._" He spit out her name. She looked over he shoulder a bit confused by his tone, but returned the pistol to it's rightful holster.

"He is working with us now."

"Well," Magoichi looked over Yukimura inspecting him. "aren't we lucky."

Yukimura laughed awkwardly."I guess so..hahaha..."

Magoichi turned her attention to Mitsunari who limped away holding his side.

"Mitsunari. Where are you going?"

He hissed in pain stopping to look back at Magoichi. "I am returning to my troops."

"I can give you a ride back." The orange haired woman offered walking up to him.

"I can walk by myself! I do not need help from _you_!" He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

She shook her head. "Don't be unreasonable, Mitsunari."

"I am not being unreasonable, if anyone is, it would be you- hey! Put me down, woman!" Mitsunari yelled in discontent.

Magoichi slightly smirked to herself setting Mitsunari in front of her on the steed. Over his persistent grumbling, she looked at Yukimura.

"You should make your way back as well. The more men left alive the better."

With that, Magoichi set the horse to a trot walking away from the young cub. She slid an arm around Mitsunari and he wiggled trying to remove her hand only hurting himself in the process.

Magoichi forced him to lean back into her until he gave up going lax against her.

"Why do you pull away?"Concern bit at Magoichi's brain. She whispered into Mitsunari's ear.

"Mitsunari." Her hold tightened around his small waist and he gasped in pain.

"...sorry." He loosened her grip.

"I know all about it." Mitsunari growled half from the pain and half from his own anger.

"About what?" Magoichi rested her head on his shoulder and felt his shaking intensify.

"You...and that pirate!" He shouted turning slightly to look back at Magochi's surprised expression.

"It's true then?! Your face says it all!" Mitsunari pushed Magoichi away and jumped down from the horse immediately falling to one knee from the jolt of pain in his side.

"Ah!" Mitsunari curled into himself.

"Mitsunari!" Magoichi was at his side. He glared hard at her, but her passive expression made him waver.

"We can talk about this later."

After coaxing the dark king to get back on the horse, Magoichi rode at a gentle pace back to their men.

"Do not allow my men to see me like this..." Mitsunari muttered. He sat up more straight holding his breath. The men were already setting up for the night; Yoshitsugu happened to be near by. He noticed his friend's pained expression and came closer.

"Mitsunari? Are you alright?"

Magoichi dismounted the horse and watched Mitsunari follow slowly.

"Ah...it's just a scratch." Mitsunari took another look at the rip in his clothing.

"It's almost stopped bleeding...damn that boy!" He grumbled moving into a tent that had been prepared for him. Magoichi tucked her hair behind one ear looking after him hoping he might ask for her to follow. Instead, Yoshitsugu tended to his injury.

Magoichi crossed the field and began setting up her own place to sleep for the night. She was deep in her thoughts when someone tapped on her shoulder. He turned around looking up at Yukimura's smiling face.

"Here. You must be hungry." He extended a bowl of rice to her holding another bowl in the other hand.

"Maybe later." Magoichi answer curtly and resumed tying her knot.

"Miss, I didn't mean to injure lord Mitsunari. He asked for a fair fight, so I gave him one."

She scoffed standing up. "Don't be sorry, kid. That's just part of being a warrior."

Yukimura looked down at his fist. "But if I had killed Mitsunari, there would have been no one to ally myself with against the Tokugawa..."

"don't get so full of yourself. He's not that easy to kill off." She said taking the bowl from Yukimura.

"thanks, by the way." She raised her bowl and sat on the ground to finish eating. To her surprise, the ambitious man sat down next to her grinning big and ate his portion with her.

They ate in slience. She could feel Yukimura looking at her with curious eye.

"What?" Magoichi looked at the young cub annoyed at his outright staring.

"So, are you Mitsunari's wife?"

Magoichi nearly spit her rice everywhere. "N-no! I'm nothing of the sort! I am the Saica faction leader! Like you, I joined alliances with Mitsunari!" Her face flushed like a tomato.

"Ah." Yukimura rubbed his neck feeling awkward.

"It's just, the way you held on to him... it was really-" He saw Magoichi's pissed expression and looked away.

"Um, never mind!" He rose to his feet. "thanks for eating with me, Magoichi!"

Magoichi rolled her eyes watching Yukimura walk away.

Yoshitsugu approached her moments later.

"Good evening, Otoni." She greeted him.

"Yes, it is a pleasant evening." He looked at her. "Mitsunari requests an audience with you."

That was a new one. She stood and walked towards his tent.

_'Are you his wife?'_

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the embarrassing blush she knew was still on her cheeks.


	4. flame

Magoichi knelt next to Mitsunari inside his tent. He looked up from where he lay with an accusing glare.

"What did you want?" Magoichi stared down at his bare chest seeing the bandages on his side.

"Do not play coy with me. You know what I want..." He looked at her expectantly and rose up on his elbows.

With a slight smirk on her lips, Magoichi leaned down preparing to kiss Mitsunari. He jerked back. Their eyes met, Mitsunari's filled with a fiery rage.

She sighed rolling her eyes and sat up right. Apparently a kiss wasn't what he had in mind.

"About you and Motochika-"

"Yes, me and Captain Chosokabe. We go way back."

Mitsunari shook his head. "no, no no! That's not what I meant! I know about you and him! I know that you..were together!" He said clenching the wound on his side and moaned in slight pain.

Magoichi frowned. He was getting upset over nothing.

"So what if we were?" She folded her arms. "We aren't now."

Mitsunari wanted badly to sit up, but he fell back down on the ground with an annoyed sigh. He was too exhausted to deal with this, but his mind would wonder and keep him awake if he didn't confront Magoichi about that pestering sentence Yoshitsugu told him.

"I can't..." He trailed off."I don't want to think of you being with him. It sickens me."

Magoichi watched Mitsunari closely. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Then don't." Came her simple response.

Mitsunari shot her a look.

"Don't think about it."

He rolled his eyes looking away.

"Woman, If I were able to, I would stop thinking about you all together!"

Magoichi's heart leaped. She turned slightly red looking down at her hands in her lap. Mitsunari, the leader of the Western Army, couldn't stop thinking of _her_?

She was slightly baffled by his statement.

Mitsunari's chest heaved, his cheeks tinted lightly. He sighed mentally cursing himself bringing his hand to hit his forehead. _Idiot!_

"You...think about me a lot then, Mitsunari?" Magoichi leaned over the injured man, smiling when he avoided looking directly up at her.

"Silence, I didn't mean it like..." He paused feeling her hand caress his cheek. It took him by surprise and he let out a small gasp looking up at her with a softened expression.

"You don't have to put up that act for me." Magoichi placed a gentle kiss on Mitsunari's lips still lightly stroking his cheek. She watched his adam's apple bob along his neck as she withdrew.

"And regarding Motochika...well, that is irrelevant. Nothing ever happened between him and me."

Clenching his teeth, Mitsunari growled.

"But earlier, you said... Ughh!You!" He gave a frustrated sigh looking away.

Magoichi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear chuckling and gave her lover's lips an apologetic kiss for teasing him.

"You're cute when you're angry." Magoichi's voice had a hint of playfulness.

Mitsunari's brow twitched.

"I'm always angry."

"I know." She pulled back the sheet covering Mitsunari.

"Ah-hey!" He shouted grappling for the cloth.

Magoichi laughed laying over Mitsunari being mindful of his side and pulled the sheet over them both.

The gun wielding woman kissed Mitsunari's neck hearing him let out a shuddered breath before closing his tired eyes. She bit none too gently at his earlobe making the other emit a gasp of pain.

"Stop it. I'm trying to rest." Mitsunari grunted hardly putting up a fight. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder blade as she continued back down his neck suckling the skin heatedly. He groaned both from the wonderful sensation it brought on, but also in annoyance that once again, Magoichi was in control of the situation, but in his condition there was little he could do to reverse that.

Mitsunari felt her move and he opened his eyes watching her give a little kiss to the bandaged wound on his side. She looked up at him and he instantly recalled the night before when she was in a similar position sucking him off. He bit his lip becoming hard at the possible promise of her doing it a second time. He reached down encouraging her with his hand on her head.

Magoichi could see the expectant look in Mitsunari's eyes and felt like playing with him more. She laved her tongue in a slow wet pattern from above his fundoshi and up his stomach.

"Uah!" Mitsunari covered his mouth after hearing such a weak noise coming from his own lips.

He watched Magoichi's tongue delve inside his navel and he bucked his hips hissing at the pain in both his side and between his legs. Magoichi felt his stomach twitch beneath her tongue and continued creating patterns of saliva over his skin.

He wished that tongue were swirling around another part of his body, so he pushed her head downwards meeting resistance as he did so.

" .Ah." Magoichi scolded Mitsunari removing his hand. She laid back over the samurai and pressed her lips to his. "Isn't it polite to ask before you take something?"

Mitsunari looked up at her with a pissed expression. "You vile woman... I'm tired of all your teasing." Mtisunari wouldn't ask for anything.

"So I'm vile, am I?" Magoichi's voice had a devilish edge to it. Her hand ventured down grasping his erection in a rough grip through the material and heard him cry out. He looked away ashamed at being dominated by Magoichi Saica. If any of his men found out...

"Ah-ah!" He called out in a hoarse voice and glared defiantly up at Magoichi, her hand caressing him flesh..

"I do enjoy watching you struggle, Mitsunari, but now you should just give up and beg me for it."

Mitsunari growled feeling her nails dig into his flesh.

"I..I won't beg!" The silver haired man panted out. His hands reached beneath the sheet covering them both and pulled Magoichi's body closer. He moaned feeling her naked hips brush his own.

"Ahh..." Mitsunari wondered how Magoichi managed to remove her clothes on her lower half and how he failed to notice until just now.

"Bad boy." Magoichi scolded.

Mitsunari looked at her with a sense of triumph. Magoichi removed Mitsunari's undergarment seeing his arousal stand at attention. Her eyes set glued to Mitsunari's face, her hand curling around his hardened shaft giving him the touch he certainly craved.

He looked back defiantly. It was a relief to have her touching him just where he needed it most, but now he realized she was waiting for a reaction from him, something to visibly show his compliance with her being in charge. He clenched his teeth at the amazing sensation of being jerked off by the beautiful woman above him. Her hand moved at a perfect steady pace making it nearly impossible for Mitsunari to hold back any sounds.

"How does it feel, Mitsunari?" A grin played softly on her lips. She watched him swallow a groan when she stopped to stroke the tip affectionately.

"How will I know if you like it or not when you keep holding back?" She looked down at her handiwork.

"Ah..!" Mitsunari looked down watching her hand slowly caress his dripping cock. He glared hazily at Magoichi.

"Isn't..ha..! Isn't _that _proof enough?!" Mitsunari bit his lip refusing to allow a single whimper to leave his mouth as Magoichi paid special attention to his slit.

"You're going to burst aren't you?" Magoichi watched Mitsunari intently and began pumping with fervor.

"Shut up..!" Mitsunari clenched his teeth wanting to arch into her heated touch.

Each time his hips moved his side ached with pain. Mitsunari arched his back covering his stomach in cum, his pained cry filling both his and Magoichi's ears and surely others outside of the tent.

Mitsunari groaned feeling beads of sweat on his forehead, his body tense with nervousness, though Magoichi didn't seem to care at all, her hands cleaning Mitsunari's body, petting him lightly adoring his skin with kisses.

"That was too loud, Mitsunari." Magoichi reproached the naked man under her. Her hips rocked sensually against his own and he groaned.

Mitsunari found himself grabbing her hips guiding them against his body.

"This...it could be bad...if someone found out." Mitsunari grunted between shudders of pleasure and Magoichi's tempting kisses, but she didn't stop.

"Yes...but no one will find out." She kissed him passionately spreading her legs and allowing Mitsunari to enter her. She exhaled a shaky breath looking down into Mitsunari's hazel eyes. His hands gripped her hips pulling her closer. He moaned quietly feeling her warmth embrace him.

The sun was beginning to set, the inside of the tent getting extremely dark as Magoichi began moving on top of Mitsunari. She moved slowly at first enjoying the look of raw pleasure on Mitsunari's face as she rolled her hips moaning into Mitsunari's mouth. He ate them up eager to taste more.

Mitsunari parted grabbing her hips guiding them down on his shaft.

"Faster..." He whispered, his voice filled with lust.

Magoichi braced herself on Mitsunari moving at a speed that made Mitsunari's legs tremble with pleasure.

"Mitsunari!" She called out his name in a high voice. He looked up at her flushed face hearing her labored sighs as their hips rocked together, his member being encased inside her tight heat over and over driving him mad. He swallowed a pained groan and he moved his hips. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of filling Magoichi as she moved against him. He couldn't pass it up. He growled nipping at her neck rocking his hips up with the rhythm of Magoichi's movements.

"So good, Magoichi..!" He arched up with a powerful thrust not caring as the pain in his side melded with the intense pleasure welling inside of him.

"Ah!" Mitsunari felt Magoichi's muscles clamping hard around him, her body moving more persistently against his own. He positioned himself to rub that spot inside Magoichi each time their bodies met. He grinned hearing her moans escalate until she snapped, a violent tremor rocking through her core.

"Mitsu-nari!" She kissed him with quivering lips and felt him release deep inside moments later, a rough moan reverberating against Magoichi's mouth.

Her lips covered his with hot passion, their bodies covered in sweat. Mitsunari caressed Magoichi's body enjoying her touches in return.

He found himself wincing from a sharp jolt of pain in his side. They both looked down noticing the wound had reopened blood soaking through the bandage.

"Shit..." Mitsunari cursed resting his head back on the ground.

"I'll fix it-" Magoichi started, but Mitsunari interrupted her.

"No. Get Yoshitsugu." He sighed covering himself with his sheet leaving Magoichi bare.

Magoichi frowned and rose from Mitsunari's side. He watched her silhouetted figure dress in the dark and she left the tent without another word.

Mitsunari breathed out a deep sigh, his body still tingled from the experience with the Saica leader, a dim flame burned inside of him and he could not help but fuel the fire with each contact he had with the woman.

He could deny it all he wanted, but he felt something for Magoichi Saica, though he was unsure of just what that something was.

"Lord Mitsunari!" Yoshitsugu drifted in. "Your wound reopened? My, how ever did you do that? Weren't you just talking with Magoichi Saica?" He grinned underneath his bandages.

Mitsunari grimaced.

"Why does it matter? All that you need to know is that it reopened. Now help me so I can get to sleep." He ordered avoiding Yoshitugu's questions.

"Hmm? You know, Mitsunari, one might think you're being too defensive about you and Magoichi...It's painfully obvious what you two were doing just now." Yoshitsugu got down to business cleaning and re wrapping Mitsunari's side.

Mitsunari's chest heaved. "What...?"

The magistrate chuckled. "Seeing that you are naked here just moments after Magoichi left...and if that wasn't enough, the air in here is thick with the scent of-"

"ENOUGH!" Mitsunari growled roughly pushing Yoshitsugu away. He stared wide eyed at the bandaged man.

The leper looked at his lord surprised.

"I was merely teasing, Lord Ishida."

"Leave. Do not let anyone enter my tent tonight." With that, Mitsunari covered himself signaling that it was the end of the conversation.

Magoichi walked down to a stream close by and quickly washed her body. It was cold on her heated skin. She slid on a sleeping yukata and made her way back towards Mitsunari's tent for the night. She felt that something was amiss.

The camp was decently quiet save a few night guards keeping watch. A silver clad soldier stood in front of Mitsunari's tent and Magoichi cursed. Why was he there?

"Stand aside, soldier. I must speak with your lord." She said in a commanding tone despite being in her night clothes.

"I am unable to do so. Mitsunari's direct orders were to be left alone for the rest of the night."

She clicked her tongue looking at the dark tent hoping Mitsunari would make an exception, but he never came.

"Fine." Magoichi glared at the soldier and walked away to sleep in her own tent.

It could wait until morning.


	5. darkness

Mitsunari brooded over his small cup of tea. He was growing too close to Magoichi Saica. He huffed and took a long gulp of his tea draining it dry of it's contents. Something needed to be done about Magoichi. He needed to separate himself from her, lest he become drawn to her like a parasite to it's host. He took a good look at his map considering what to do with his men in the mean time.

He watched his men pack up their tents getting ready to start the day. With his side deeply wounded, he was limited on the offensive attack. He had many allies now: Yukimura, Muneshige, Magoichi, even some of Motochika's men were here ready for their next battle. Motochika on the other hand was taking longer than expected. He accepted their allegiances, but he was not about to ask them for any help.

"Mitsunari."

Hearing his name, he turned to face Magoichi.

"I need to talk with you." She placed her hands on her hips and he knew she was upset.

"Good. I needed to speak with you also." Mitsunari stood to meet her eye to eye.

She blinked a little surprised. "Alright. You go ahead."

"I'm sending you and the tiger boy out north."

Her scowl reappeared. "What for?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I am no errand girl, not even for you, Mitsunari." She smiled a little cockily.

Mitsunari remained complacent. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I'm telling you, you will travel due north. Take care of that annoying tiger master with the tiger cub. It is a bit ironic, but I have my own reasons for keeping Muneshige here and sending you out." Mitsunari looked away. He felt the conversation was over.

"Excuse me?" Magoichi's eyes narrowed. Mitsunari looked back at her.

"Who would take better care of you that me, Mitsunari? Send the tiger cub and that chainsaw man separate from_ us_." She stepped closer, too close for two generals discussing warfare tactics. Mitsunari glanced around seeing his men walking about. Just the tip of her gloved fingers touched his chest plate and he angrily slapped her hand away.

"Do not touch me so casually." He walked towards his tent packing things up.

She followed not the least bit amused by his rejection.

"...Do you think I will just obey what ever commands you hand out to me? That's not how the Saica work!" She shouted to Mitsunari's back.

He kept his back to her picking up a few loose items.

"Then do what ever you like. It's of no concern to me."

He heard her gasp lightly.

"You..."

He turned to her with his classic hateful expression.

"We will rendezvous near Osaka." Mitsunari picked up his belongings.

"I only want to hear words of victory. If you don't succeed, don't bother showing up." Mitsunari walked off leaving a speechless Magoichi in his wake.

Magoichi walked away feeling a blood vessel in her forehead about to burst.

Mitsunari mounted his horse. He looked back seeing Magoichi talking with the ever courageous Yukimura. He watched their forces head out of their encampment heading to the north.

He hated having to be so cruel to Magoichi, but to win this war, he needed to be a bit heartless.

* * *

Mitsunari ventured across the land with his men in tow. The rations were even more scarce that usual. He needed to restock his supply for his men's sake.

He never could understand why they needed to eat so much. Knowing Ieyasu still drew breath was enough to sustain Mitsunari for days without a single ration.

It had been a good week since his army split up. Mitsunari gritted his teeth wondering and hoping that Magoichi would meet him after this battle was over. He gripped the reigns of his horse tightly. At the very least, his side had healed to a dull ache, the wound closed completely.

He heard his men murmur to each other and he looked up seeing a village up ahead. Mitsunari brought out his map seeing no markings of their being a village this soon in their journey.

"Careful, men. This aura does not bode well with me." Yoshitsugu announced from Mitsunari's side.

They slowly made their way into the community. The town looked nearly desolate save a few people scattering into their run down homes.

Mitsunari looked around seeing nothing but the dusty streets. He jumped down from his horse glancing back at his men.

"If you're so hungry, go out there and find yourselves something to eat." He snapped.

"Yes sir!"

Mitsunari wandered off sensing something strange about the small village.

A loud rumble erupted from Muneshige's stomach. He held his gut feeling it rumble a bit more.

'I really need to get something to eat... I wish my wife was here to cook a nice meal for me...I don't even remember the last time she actually cooked!'

Muneshige walked up to a small house. He saw a little girl run into the house when they arrived. He knocked politely waiting until the door slowly slid open. A mother stood holding her small child shaking in her skin.

"What do you want!?" She asked terrified.

Muneshige laughed nervously. "Well, you see, I am a humble samurai. My companions and I are passing through, and I wondered if you had any food to spare."

She almost laughed." Food? Any food!? Does it look like we have any food at all here? Take a look around, there's nothing here, not ever since Nobunaga's remnants have taken over our village...!" She wept remembering.

"Nobunaga-isn't he dead?" Muneshige asked.

The woman shook her head. "He still haunts us at night- we can hardly sleep over all the crying...now leave us alone!" The door was slammed shut in his face.

He looked towards the summit of the village seeing a tall tower looming ominously over it's occupants. He shivered and wandered away to find something to eat.

* * *

Mitsunari walked steadily up the steps of the dark tower. It's outside looked worn out, the wind sent the tower creaking and rocking to and fro ever so slightly.

He glanced over seeing black masses growing from the dirt. Startled, he drew his sword. A woman emerged from the shadows, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

He watched Oichi approach him, swaying as if she were a zombie risen from the dead. She raised her head, eyes on Mitsunari.

"My lord Nagamasa...could it be...?"

Mitsunari held his sword defensively.

"Stay back, demon queen! I'll only warn you once!" He shouted.

Yet she still stepped closer undeterred by Mitsunari's harsh words. Mitsunari's eyes locked onto hers. She looked upon him with the softest smile.

"My lord...you came for me." Mitsunari's breath caught in his throat. Her hand gently glided down the side of his face, her pink lips turning up in a smile. Mitsunari watched tears develop in her darkened eyes.

With the hilt of his sword he pushed her away.

"Be gone, woman...I want nothing to do with you!" He began walking away.

As soon as his feet reached the top step to leave, a dark groan spat out from Oichi's lips.

"You are not my Nagamasa..." She sighed wistfully.

Mitsunari frowned turning to her.

"Finally, you seem to have come to your senses!"

Oichi's violet eyes were laughing at him.

"Mister Grumpy, please stay and play with Oichi." She floated towards the samurai, a small smile on her face again.

Mitsunari took a few steps back down the staircase.

"I'm warning you! Stay far away from me, or this will not end well for you!" He looked around wishing Yoshitsugu would come and 'save' him from this situation.

Oichi gave a dark chuckle and chased the dark king down the multitude of steps.

Mitsunari knew he was fast, but each time he looked back Oichi was right on his tail. He ran down a small path hoping to run into any of his men. This woman was determined to 'play' with him. He had enough 'playing' with the Saica leader.

Looking up ahead, Mitsunari saw an ally camp down the side of a hill only a few meters away. Quickly, he jumped and slid down the incline. He jumped down and flipped around, his feet skidding to a halt in the dry earth.

"Hn!?" He looked before him and there was no Oichi. He quickly glanced to his left and right and heard and saw nothing.

Suddenly, something grabbed him around his whole body.

"AH!" He shouted out in surprise. He looked down seeing dark shadows surrounding his body.

"Demon queen-!"

The large black shadow formed into a hand and carried him over to where Oichi stood.

She giggled lightly.

"I caught you, Mister Grumpy!"

"Let me down, woman!" Mitsunari struggled inside the shadows grip. He coughed feeling the hand grow even tighter, the air being crushed from his lungs.

His sword dropped from his hand clattering to the earth below.

"O-I-CHI!" He spat angrily.

"Oh!" Oichi snapped out of her trance. Immediately the shroud dissipated leaving Mitsunari to drop down to the ground. He winced hitting the ground on his back.

"Shit...!" He rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes. He felt dizzy, his vision doubled for a moment until Oichi's depressed face came into focus. He glared hard at her. He knew she could be volatile, but now her features were etched with concern.

"Did Oichi...hurt Mister Grumpy?" Her pale hand came up to touch his head gently. He batted it away not wanting her kindness.

"Stop that! You're making it worse!" Mitsunari hissed sitting up. He glanced over at Oichi. She pouted sighing and mumbling something over and over to herself.

"Oichi did something bad..." She whined pathetically, sitting with her legs splayed out, hands between her thighs. His eyes followed the curves from her shoulders all the way down to her hips and down her delicate looking legs.

Mitsunari's eye twitched realizing what he was doing.

"Yes, you did! You're useless to me." He made to stand, but something kept him pinned to his spot.

He glanced at Oichi angrily. Her shadow hands held him in place. With a sigh, Oichi crawled over Mitsunari.

"Oichi is not useless. Nagamasa said so." Mitsunari began to sweat being pinned back to the dusty ground. If he hadn't being eying her up he could have avoided this whole thing.

Her rose petal lips grew closer. Mitsunari only cringed away.

"Ah!" He let out a shout before her lips covered his in a sobering kiss. In it he could taste her pain, her hate- her sin. He frowned wondering how she could possibly be feeling the same emotions he felt every day.

The overwhelming feeling of loss consumed Mitsunari. He groaned in agony reliving the moment when his lord died. It pained his so much, his body began to ache, tears forced their way from his eyes, howls of pain filling the air. Blood poured out from his mouth, his nose, his eye sockets. He felt like his body would explode.

And suddenly, just as soon as the intense feelings had started, they were gone. Mitsunari panted looking up. His eyes were out of focus. He tried hard to bring them back in seeing a blurred face looking down on him.

"Mister Grumpy..."

He wondered why his men had not jumped in to aid him. He looked around himself again seeing nothing but ashes, not even the ally camp remained.

"What...?" He mouthed out.

Oichi sighed again. Mitsunari blinked repeatedly and looked at her suddenly understanding why she called to him. There were similarities- love, devotion, a want, a need to fill a hole deep inside themselves.

Mitsunari did not protest the next time her soft lips ghosted over his own. He opened his mouth searching out her lips with his own. She pulled away sighing as she opened her eyes to stare down at the pale man on the ground.

"Oh, Mitsunari, this burden we both share, let us create a tumultuous storm to end it all." Her soft fingers intertwined with his suddenly bare hand.

"Let us become one!"

'Lord Hideyoshi...Forgive me!'

Mitsunari held Oichi close to himself. The warmth she gave off sent chills down his spine. He never knew something could feel this warm, this inviting.

He opened his eyes looking at her illuminated skin. His own self was illuminated with a light that came from inside his own body.

He wanted to hold, to touch, to pull. He needed to take and to give, and Oichi offered him everything he wanted and more.

Her body, flush against his own; Her soft moans reverberating in his ears. He growled being buried inside everything that was Oichi.

Each kiss they shared sent Mitsunari spiraling deeper into Oichi and her own darkness.

"Oichi." He moaned out her name. Her hands caressed Mitsunari's face as he lost himself in the pleasure. He pulled her into another hot kiss reaching his peak inside her. He lost himself unable to control anything at this point. She cried out sharing in his climax.

Mitsunari held Oichi close, her warm body sending a soothing pulse through his own. Kisses and touches were exchanged without a word. There was nothing to say, everything was mutual in this moment.

Oichi cast a smile down on Mitsunari embracing him.

"We can finally rest now, Mitsunari." She whispered tiredly.

He opened his eyes watching her dark hair float around her body. Out came the shadow hands from her soul. Her eyes were closed and yet her body controlled those dark hands that lunged for his throat. He twisted trying to pull the hands from around his neck but in vain.

"Mitsunari!" He heard the distant echo of a deep voice calling his name. He looked around seeing his sword just out of arms reach. He tried to grab it but it was no use. He felt his vision going, the strength to continue draining from his body.

'Hideyoshi...'

Mitsunari coughed gasping for breath. The hands were gone from around his neck. He looked up seeing Muneshige with his chainsaws bared fighting off Oichi and her shadow.

Mitsunari shook his head watching Oichi fall to the ground with a groan.

"Oichi!" He nearly screamed through his coughing fit. He got to his feet stumbling over to her. She didn't respond, her eyes still shut, lips parted slightly as if in sleep. He looked over her form shaking his head. Gently, he took her body into his arms.

It was as if he were holding an empty shell.

Mitsunari began to cry. He couldn't stop the sob that ripped from his chest.

"No..Oichi!" He couldn't explain the sense of loss he felt over the death of this woman who he just met.

Mineshige looked on confused.

"Sir, I...she was trying to kill you. I had no choice." He said with pure honesty.

"Go! I never asked for your help!" Mitsunari shouted glancing back at Muneshige.

"...sir." He walked away leaving Mitsunari alone.

Mitsunari laid her body back down in the dust. He stood looking down at her, anger etched on his features.

Everything good was always ripped from his very hands, and this was no different.


End file.
